In My Veins
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Derek has been having a few issues the last few days and hasn't had any sleep. Just as Derek is about to fall asleep Stiles text's Derek. What will happen when the big old sourwolf is tired, has been deprived of sleep mixed with stiles our dear clown who just can't keep his mouth and his childish actions under control? One-shot! Sterek!


Hey guys, here is another sterek! I hope you enjoy :)

kiimiixxx

* * *

Derek's lying down with his eyes shut, thinking of nothing other than peace and quiet. He hadn't slept the past few days due to wolf matters that now had completely wrecked his brain. He was beyond tired and exhausted. He felt like a zombie, a walking dead thing with its eyes falling out of their sockets. Literally, his eyes had dark rings around them, a deep dark black mixed with purple. It looked as though he had been punched in the eyes.

The alpha was spread across his bed, stretched out andcomfortable, lying in nothing other than his tight black boxer briefs that shaped his lower body perfectly. His eyes were shut and he had nearly drifted to sleep when his phone vibrated and startled him. His eyes widened with surprise as he sat up. He looked over to his phone and groaned as he picked it up and unlocked it.

He had a text message from Stiles. His eyes were focused on the phone as his large hand gripped it tightly.

Stiles Stilinski: Hey babe, how are you? I'm bored!

Derek rolled his eyes at the text message. He hadn't minded Stiles texting him but of all times to text he chose right now.Derek was tired, shitty and in the kind of mood where he was contemplating yet again ripping Stiles' throat out with his bare teeth.

Derek Hale: Hello Stiles. I'm fine except trying to sleep now,which you have disturbed, might I add. And that's nice.

Derek placed the phone back on the bed side table and layback down in the hope to get to sleep before Stiles texted back, but unfortunately that would not be the case. Within a matter of Derek shutting his eyes the phone vibrated again.

Derek's eyes shot open again. He was getting annoyed because he wanted to sleep but Stiles wasn't going to let him. Derek thought about ignoring the message but then he remembered that if he didn't reply back Stiles would keep texting back until he replied. He groaned as he lent over grabbed the phone, lying back down.

Stiles Stilinski: Oh, I'm sorry. Huh? Why are sleeping during the day? And No! No it's not nice. I'm really bored.

Derek couldn't help but clench his fist. He seriously wasn't inthe best mood and Stiles' tendency to never ever shut up was making his wearing patience even thinner. He had to think for a minute how to reply. He honestly didn't know how to reply without being the mega asshole or the so called Sourwolfaccording to Stiles that he was.

Derek Hale: I haven't slept properly Stiles, and forgive me for being tired but I don't care if you're bored. I'm tired and mega shitty. Okay? So get over it. You're a big boy.

Derek took a deep breath, placing the phone on the bed beside him and closing his eyes. He was hoping even for a split second he could get some peace and quiet. But no, Stiles decided he wouldn't. The phone vibrated again. Derek had yet another text message from Stiles and this time Stiles' attitude had kicked in.

Stiles Stilinski: Hey! You're supposed to care Derek! I'm your mate, remember? You have to care! Even if you're tired and shitty, okay? -.- And yes I am a big boy but excuse me for liking your company.

Derek's eyes grew wide; unfortunately Stiles did have a point. Even whilst Derek was shitty and tired he did still care about Stiles, a lot actually. Something popped into Derek's head; he began to smirk as he replied back to Stiles' text message.

Derek Hale: Yes Stiles, I remember perfectly. It's crystal clear in my brain. Yes I care but not when you're pissing me off, okay? So please act as the big boy you say you are and leave me alone. Thank you :] xx

Derek's mood had been slightly changing, knowing it was his turn to piss off Stiles. He had always thought it was amusing when Sties annoyed him and when he did it back to Stiles; the reactions were completely different and priceless.

Derek began to smile when he heard his phone vibrate, he knew he had annoyed Stiles but it was just too hard not to.

Stiles Stilinski: I see what you're doing Derek, it's not going to work! And I would leave you alone but I'm bored and I miss you… Is that a crime? ._.

Derek's reaction was nothing but expected. Well, Stiles wouldn't be expecting the reply he was going to get. Derek shook his head and rolled his eyes before beginning to text back. Stiles didn't realise that he was proving Derek's point just by the way he was replying.

Derek Hale: What exactly am I doing, huh? And is that supposed to make me go "awww it's okay babe, we can keep texting?":P

Derek knew Stiles was completely oblivious to what he was doing, it's probably what Derek thought was cute about him besides his face and his ass. Derek couldn't lie; Stiles had a nice ass.

Derek would never admit it to anyone else but to himself he knew exactly what he thought of Stiles, what he loved most and what he wanted most of Stiles… and his ass was on an almost never ending list of things about Stiles he wanted and had.

Stiles Stilinski: I don't know actually, but I know you're doing something. Just exactly what… I don't know yet. And yes actually, It was supposed to…

Derek shook his head. Yep Stiles' failed attempt obviously didn't work, and nor would it. Derek had better self-control than that; Stiles clearly had no idea just how much self-control Derek had.

Derek Hale: Ha-ha exactly! I'm not doing anything, plus it's obvious it didn't work. Better luck next time Stilinski :]

Derek smiled happily, pleased with his payback at Stiles for keeping him up. Keeping up Derek was a no go for anyone, especially Stiles. Stiles needed to pre-pare himself for the wrath of the sleep deprived sourwolf.

Stiles Stilinski: You are so… You're just not telling me! Which you should *nudge nudge, wink wink* Don't remind me you big old Sour-wolf you. It's not nice patronising me you know? Oh that's right, you find it amusing. I forgot…. How stupid of me -.-

Derek looked down at the screen smiling with amusement; His mate was a person of very few straight like anyone else. He didn't know anyone else who acted like Stiles like ever shutting up, being intelligent but acting like an idiot sometimes and no using commence.

Out of all his years he had never met someone quite like Stiles, ever. Nor did he think he ever would. That probably explained why Stiles was his mate, his only mate. Stiles was nothing like Derek but for some unforsaken reason he understood him like no other and in ways like no other.

No one had the ability to get under Derek's skin like Stiles could, but it didn't help when Stiles continuously pissed him off even though he did it out of sheer love. Stiles was unique, Derek was unique, and together what they had was like no one else. That's what made them so perfect for each other.

Derek typed the numbers into his key pad and put the phone to his ear, hoping Stiles would answer. The phone rung three times before anyone answered.

"Hello?" Stiles had asked in a somewhat cheerful voice.

"Can you come over please? I can't sleep." Derek smiled whilst saying those words. He knew he could sleep but ifStiles kept texting him he wouldn't ever be able to. So it would have just been easier if Stiles came over and they fell asleep together.

"I'm already here. Be upstairs in a minute." Stiles voice rang with excitement. Derek hung up and moved over, making room for Stiles just as he walked into the room. Stiles smiled,looking down at Derek as he lay on the bed in just his underwear.

"Damn, I should have been here earlier." Stiles chuckled,taking off his shirt, pants, socks and shoes. Stiles walked overto the bed just wearing his boxers that hung from his hips.

Derek opened his arms wide allowing Stiles to lie down and cuddle into him. They kissed each other before cuddling into each other further.

"Derek?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Yes?" Derek asked, closing his eyes and not wanting to open them.

"I love you too." Stiles whispered. Derek smiled, kissing Stiles again. They kissed for a while before Derek broke the kiss abruptly.

"This was your plan the whole time wasn't it?" Derek asked, wide eyed and eye brows raised. Stiles blushed before kissing the middle of Derek's chest.

"Now who's the clueless one?" Stiles winked.

"Definitely not me." Derek protested almost instantly.

"Of course." Stiles rolled his eyes and cuddled back into Derek.

They laid there for the rest of the day, huddled into each other's arms. They loved each other so much, though they argued a lot, they were inseparable. They were perfect for each other. They were the ying and yang. Two elements that couldn't be without each other… Ever.


End file.
